A Valentine For The Void
by Murasame Warrior
Summary: After overhearing Kagome tell everyone about what Valentine's Day is, the last girl Shippo would expect to be interested in love asks him about it! SxK -COMPLETE-
1. Morning Commotions

**A Valentine For The Void  
**A/N: My first Inuyasha fic! I simply got addicted (once again…) to Inuyasha when I played the Juso no Kamen game for PS2…the IY characters in 3d-chibi form… it was just cute and fantastic. Okay…anyway, the story starts when Kagome tells everyone that it's Valentine's Day. But the rest of the Inu-tachi is clueless about the holiday. So, she explains what Valentine's Day is…and Inuyasha finds the idea stupid. And so, trouble ensues. But Shippo notices something in the bushes and decides to follow it. And then he sees…a girl. And that meeting may change their lives forever! Come one, weird characters deserve their moments, too!

Kagome woke up one bright Saturday morning, finding herself lying on one of the comfortable futons in Kaede's humble home. She got out from the sheets and noticed that everyone was already up- yes, even Inuyasha.

"Ah! This is so embarrassing! I overslept again!" Kagome said frantically. She then noticed something was missing. "The alarm was supposed to go off…WAIT! Where is my alarm clock?" She rummaged through her backpack and still found no alarm clock.  
"Huh…oh well…as long as I'm awake." She sighed and gave up the search. She went outside the house and looked at the happy blue sky. The clouds were rolling by and the sparrows flying around seem to be very cheery.

"What a wonderful day!" Kagome said aloud, lifting her arms.

"Sure is! Good morning Kagome!" A familiar male voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw a monk dressed in a dark kimono and a purple toga-like robe. It was Miroku, who had probably gone out early to woo another village girl.

"Good morning Miroku!" Kagome greeted back. "Everything seems so happy…I wonder why…"

"Well, I really don't know for myself, but every 14th of February, everything just seems to liven up," Miroku explained, thinking aloud to himself. "It's like there's a sudden rush of-"

"WAIT! Did you just say 14th of February?" Kagome put a finger of Miroku's lips, shutting him up. Miroku just nodded. Suddenly, Kagome jumped a little air from the ground and grabbed Miroku's hands and danced around.

"Was it something I said? And why're you twirling us around?" Miroku asked, very confused on why Kagome was acting this way.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome instantly let go of Miroku and apologized. Just then, Sango appeared from the woods' entrance, carrying her humungous Hiraikotsu. Kirara was soundly asleep in one of her arms. She has just finished her daily training.

"Gone on your daily routine, Sango?" Miroku asked the Demon Slayer. Sango appeared to be sweaty and a little bit tired.

"Yeah…I always need a good sweat." Sango said to Miroku. "Oh hey, Kagome! What are we talking about?"

"I can't believe you people don't know what today is!" Kagome said in surprise. Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"…It's February 14. Why?" Sango blankly said. Kagome shook her head, not believing that these people don't know what February 14 is.

"Well, in my time, February 14 is considered special-" Kagome then heard some noise. "What now?"

"AAAAAAHHH! Go away, Inuyasha!" A little boy's scream was heard through the village. "Kagome, help!" The three of them saw Shippo running away recklessly. The little fox demon was being chased by Inuyasha, the dog hanyou. It seems that Shippo did something mischievous to Inuyasha again. Inuyasha was dripping with mud and isn't too happy about it.

"Come back here, you little maggot!" Inuyasha came running after the almost exhausted Shippo. The little fox demon jumped into Kagome's arms for safety. Inuyasha then spotted Shippo and started to lunge at him. But a quick word from Kagome took care of things.

"Stop it Inuyasha! **SIT**!" Kagome commanded. Within an instant, the enchanted necklace Inuyasha was wearing glowed and sent him falling face down on the ground.

"Serves you right! I was just having a little fun…" Shippo taunted Inuyasha. The dog demon glared at Shippo with a pair of livid golden eyes.

"FUN? You said you saw a demon near the farm! And then you pushed me into the muddy rice field!" Inuyasha began to argue, straightening his self up. He then noticed Kagome was already up and made his usual goad. "Oh, I see you enjoyed your sleep. You woke up late!"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, everyone. My alarm didn't go off." Kagome apologized to everyone. Inuyasha froze. He then sweatdropped at the thought of the alarm clock.

"Uhm…was it the small, pink, square thing that has all those numbers on it and the sticks…and makes that annoying beeping sound?" Inuyasha asked Kagome nervously. Everyone could see that he had something to do with the missing clock. Kagome was suspicious.

"…Yes…why do you ask? Have you seen it?" Kagome asked, a little suspicious and irritated. Inuyasha quickly denied it and told her he hasn't seen it. Suddenly, a villager came up to the five of them and went to Inuyasha. He was holding a tattered pink alarm clock that looked like it was been chewed on.

"My horse can't chew this, Inuyasha! And I doubt it's anything magical!" The villager said angrily and placed the clock in Inuyasha's hand and went away. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all laughed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then turned to look at Kagome, who had her fist clenched and ready to hurt him.

"You…" Kagome said in between gritted teeth. Inuyasha quickly became panicked.

"Wh-what was I supposed to do? It was making too much noise!" Inuyasha said as an excuse.

"**SIT!**" Kagome said loud enough to have birds fly out of the woods. And at once, Inuyasha found himself kissing the dirt once again. The others, minus Kagome of course, laughed even louder. Okay, after all the hoo-haw about the clock and Inuyasha being pushed in the mud, Shippo asked Kagome.

"So…what're you guys talking about?" Shippo asked Miroku, Sango and Kagome.

"Kagome was just about to tell us what's so special about today." Sango said to Shippo.

"February 14?" Shippo inquired. Kagome nodded.

"Yes…I'm surprised you guys don't know of Valentine's Day." Kagome said to all of them. Perplexed expressions formed on her friend's faces.

"What's this…er…violent pines day about? Do the trees attack people?" Inuyasha asked, getting up from the fall.

"Not violent pines day, Inuyasha. Valentines Day!" Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's silly understanding. "It's another special time of year when you value the person you love the most, or declare your love for that special someone. It's kind of a festival for love and hearts."

"I like the sound of this Valentine's Day." Miroku said, looking lecherously at Sango. Sango shot a very irritated stare at him that had, "forget it, buddy!" written all over it. Kagome then continued on.

"You give gifts to your valentine-"

"Gifts? Like toys and sweets?" Shippo butted in. Kagome laughed.

"Sort of like that, but you have to give it to a person you consider special." Kagome said, images of chocolates in heart-shaped boxes and roses swam in her mind. "It's somewhat of an exchange of love for each other. It's very romantic." Kagome felt herself swooning in one of little daydreams again. Sango, Miroku and Shippo found the idea of Valentine's Day very engaging, but to Inuyasha, the thought of the holiday was just a waste of time.

"I can't believe you'd spend one whole day giving gifts to people, when there are demons and Shikon shards to be fought and found!" Inuyasha complained, not really being too keen on the whole Valentine's Day idea.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Musclehead! Life can't be all demons and shards!" Kagome retorted. "You need to lighten up a bit, you know that, Inuyasha? 'Cause you've been getting on my nerves for too long!"

"Oh boy…another argument." Sango said to Miroku. Miroku nodded.

"It seems they can't start the day without one. Well, we'd better sort things out, Sango." Miroku beckoned Sango to do some damage control between Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo, on the other hand, just watched as Miroku and Sango were trying to keep Kagome from killing Inuyasha and Inuyasha from shredding Kagome with his Tetsusaiga. Shippo didn't really care about the whole Valentine's Day thing, after all he didn't know much about love anyway. He never fell in love with someone before.

_I just can't understand grown-ups._ Shippo thought to himself. _When they think they have things under control, they take the first step of letting things get OUT of it. _But then, Shippo sensed something moving in the bushes. The grown-ups don't seem to notice, maybe because they were pre-occupied with their own problems. Not wanting to alarm anyone, he kept it to himself and decided to follow it. He wasn't worried if it was a demon, because if it was, Inuyasha or the village dwellers would've known a while back. He just assumed it was a dear or a stray cow. He followed the rustling sound in the bushes, until he came across a trail of footprints.

"Aha! So someone was spying on us!" He said to himself. Shippo continued to follow the trail of clues and eventually, the footsteps led him to a clearing. The little fox demon remembered that no clearing used to be in the woods…well, at least not like this one. The clearing was surrounded by trees, and there was a huge rock in the middle. There were also flowers all around in the grass…it was the most beautiful thing Shippo had seen. He entered the clearing and looked around a bit. There were different colored flowers all around: white daisies, pink jasmines, violets, sunflowers and many others. He also noticed the huge rock. When he first saw it a few seconds ago, no one was sitting on it. But now…to Shippo's surprise, and fear, someone was sitting on the boulder. The beam of light that came from the absence of a tree patch shone down directly on the boulder, bathing the one who was sitting on it in a radiant light. Shippo moved closer to recognized the person sitting there.

"Intriguing…" A faint, soft girl's voice came from the person sitting on the rock. Shippo froze. That cold, dismal voice…he'd recognize it anywhere. The girl on the rock slowly turned her ivory head to face Shippo. The little fox demon gasped, both in fright and surprise.

"Intriguing…"


	2. Kanna Wonders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shippo and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to the talented and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.**

Shippo was surprised to see Kanna, dressed in her white clothes as usual, there in the clearing. Kanna is Naraku's first incarnation, somewhat the eldest child of the Naraku family. She's a soulless-looking being who always carries a magical mirror that can take people's souls. She was sitting on the boulder, looking at her mirror and muttering incoherent words. The only word Shippo was able to make out was "intriguing".

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Shippo yelled nervously, preparing to launch a ball of fox fire, just in case Kanna had the urge to suck his soul out. But Kanna made no articulate response. She kept on murmuring on how "intriguing" something is.

"…I was…listening…" Kanna's voice became a little bit more audible. "It was…intriguing…" Shippo couldn't understand what she's talking about. He tried to figure out her motive instead.

"L-Look, if you've come to get the Shikon shards for Naraku, d-d-don't count on it!" Shippo stammered, mustering up courage to face the ghostly Kanna. Kanna stayed silent, but this time, she put down her mirror and got off the rock. Shippo readied a ball of fox fire, watching Kanna's every move. The vaporous little girl faced Shippo and started to walk towards Shippo. The young fox demon scampered in alarm.

"AAAAHHH! You're gonna suck my soul!" Shippo screamed at Kanna, throwing the ball of burning green fire at the mirror. But Kanna raised the mirror and absorbed the fox fire.

"…I do not wish…to get your soul…" Kanna whispered, but Shippo caught every last word. The fox demon relaxed himself upon hearing this, but didn't let his guard down, just in case Kanna was reeling him into a trap.

"Wh-why should I believe you?" Shippo got to his attack stance. Kanna looked at him with empty, dark eyes. She got her mirror and held it up to Shippo. In fear of getting his soul stolen, he geared up for another attack. But what Kanna did was the complete opposite of what he expected.

"…Because…I want to know…" Kanna muddled incomprehensibly. She let go of her mirror and after a few seconds of levitating, it dematerialized. Shippo watched in awe as the mirror diffused into little shards of light. "There…now I pose no threat…or hostility…" Shippo looked at the fast-disappearing shards of light then at Kanna. The girl looked **_almost_ **normal without her mirror.

"But wha-? Why didn't you attack? What do you really want?" Shippo was starting to get agitated. "If you don't want the shards, and you don't want to suck anyone's soul, then what're you after?" After all these questions, Kanna moved closer. Shippo closed his eyes in fear of the creepy girl coming closer.

"I heard about…that…Valentine's…day…from…Kikyou's reincarnation." Kanna said to Shippo. Shippo opened his eyes and looked at her, confused. "…I…don't get it…why not just give…the gifts…to anyone…?" Shippo, although still baffled with why Kanna was being like this, answered the question anyways.

"Well…I really don't know much about it either. Kagome just told everyone about it this morning," Said the little fox demon. "But she says that the gifts is for that one special person."

"Like…your mother? …Or father?" Kanna asked again.

"I don't think so. I think you give the gifts to someone you love as a mate." Shippo told Kanna, still perplexed about the situation.

"Mate?" Kanna asked. Shippo nodded. "…I don't get this…business about…love." Kanna said, sitting down next to a patch of daisies. Somehow, Shippo saw that Kanna generally had no intention of harming him, but she has definitely come for a purpose. He sat with her and talked some more.

"Me neither. But the grown-ups sure make a big fuss about it." Shippo said, uprooting the blades of grass one by one, while Kanna stared at what he's doing. "Like, Inuyasha won't admit he likes Kagome…and Sango won't admit she likes Miroku…" For a little while, no one was talking, Shippo kept on pulling out blades of grass from the ground, until the patch was nearly bald. Kanna then directed her attention to Shippo.

"…" Kanna breathed. "…You…your name is Shippo…right?" Kanna's expressionless eyes focused on Shippo. Shippo stopped picking the grass and found Kanna's big, lifeless eyes on him.

"Y-Yeah." He agreed. "And you're Kanna." Kanna bent her head downwards slowly to do a nod. Shippo looked closely at Kanna's lifeless, yet sad face. He assumed that maybe the girl never had fun in all of her life. Maybe Naraku never let her go out in spring and play in the fields. Maybe deep inside of her, Kanna wanted to be just like a normal kid. All these assumptions were racing in Shippo's head. Shippo felt sort of sorry for Kanna. So, he cooked up an idea for fun. Yes, Shippo's aware he would spend time with one of Naraku's embodiments, but he saw the _true_ sadness in Kanna's dark eyes. And he wanted to do something about it.

From Kanna's point of view, she was surprised that the little fox demon would even come near her. Although her face my not look it, the surprise in Kanna was great. After the times that she tried to get their souls with her mirror, this Shippo boy was still willing to keep her company. Since she has worked for Naraku, Kanna never experienced interacting with other kids. Maybe because she was also built the same way Naraku was: Cold, distant and indifferent. But Kanna has never told anyone, and always kept it to herself, that she wanted to have a friend. However, the thought of Naraku's punishments made her cringe, so she must comply with what he wants. But meeting this Shippo kid…something in Kanna's dull personality has been kindled. Has she finally found the friend she wanted?


	3. Sweet Uncertainty and Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shippo and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to the talented and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.**

"…What is…that? Some kind…of weapon…?" Kanna asked Shippo, looking at the spinning top on the ground. Shippo had torn a huge part of the grass to make room for spinning his toy top. "Is it…dangerous?"

"Come on! You can't be serious!" Shippo said to Kanna, not believing that the girl has never seen a top before. "You've never seen a top before? Even played with them?" Kanna shook her head. Shippo frowned a bit.

"…I…never played…with toys…" Kanna said to Shippo, eyes focused on the spinning top. "…I never played…with anything…or anyone." Shippo then had this sad look in his eyes as he looked at Kanna, who was paying every bit of her attention to the top.

"Not even your "dad"?" Shippo referred to Naraku. Kanna motioned her head sideways as a form of "no". Shippo felt even sorrier for Kanna at this point. The memories of his late father playing with him ran through his mind. Shippo felt very sad for Kanna, that she's missing out on life's goodness.

"Ah! Forget about it for a while! I'll play with you!" Shippo said happily, as he actually managed to smile at Kanna. Kanna's eyes grew a bit larger due to amazement. _This Shippo…he wants to play with me…? _Kanna looked at Shippo's cute smiling face. Everything was new to her. She never had anyone this close to her, wanting to play with her. Sure, Naraku got close to Kanna, but it was only if she was needed to do something. This was the first time someone actually approached Kanna for a leisurely good time. A very small and unnoticeable smile formed on Kanna's face. But then, something in her twitched. _What is this? _She thought. _Why do I…feel so…happy? A…smile…why did I smile…? _Shippo noticed that Kanna was spacing out.

"Uh…you OK, Kanna?" Shippo asked the white girl. Kanna slowly looked at Shippo again and nodded. "…I guess you're itching to spin the top, huh? OK then! Here, Kanna." Shippo offered Kanna the string and the top. Kanna paused a while and finally took the string and top. She held the string in one hand and the top in the other. She just held them…as if waiting for something. Shippo finally got the message and told her how to spin it.

"Here, I'll show you. You take the string and then you wrap with around the top, see?" Shippo demonstrated, coiling the string around the top. "And then you place it on the ground…and then, let it rip!" Shippo pulled on the string and sent the top spinning on its merry way.

"Let…it…rip…" Kanna repeated Shippo's words in a dead manner. "…Um…Shippo…can I try it?" Kanna asked Shippo.

"Sure! Here." Shippo gave Kanna the string and top once more. Kanna looked at them and followed exactly what Shippo told her.

"Wrap it…around…" Kanna recited to herself, as Shippo watched her do it. "Place it on the ground…" She then put the top down on the ground. "And then, …let it rip!" Kanna pulled on the string and sent the top spinning steadily.  
"I…I did it!" Kanna declared to Shippo in a livelier tone. "See, Shippo? …It's…spinning!" Kanna pointed at the spinning top, beckoning Shippo to look at it.

"That's great Kanna!" Shippo acknowledged her, watching the top spin in a stable speed. He then turned to greet Kanna for a job well done. "See I knew you-" But Shippo was stopped when he saw Kanna smiling. She had a really pretty face. The glowing happiness on the girl's face made Shippo feel good, for he had done something good for another person, even though she is associated with Naraku. But something else in Shippo stirred. He has never seen anyone smile like that. Kanna's smile…it was just like that of an angel's. She had her eyes closed happily, as her lips were formed in a sweet, pure smile. Shippo has never seen such as a smile.

"…H-Hey…you're smiling!" Shippo exclaimed cheerfully. Immediately Kanna opened her eyes.

"Why?…What is wrong? Is…it wrong to…smile?" Kanna asked Shippo. "…I..I'm sorry…I smiled."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong! Happiness is one of the best things in life, Kanna." Shippo said, almost shouting. He found it so ridiculous that Kanna was apologizing to him for smiling.

"Happiness?" Kanna repeated. Shippo nodded. "Kagura often talks about happiness…she says that happiness is…achieved when you're free…"

"She's right." Shippo said. "No one likes to be cooped up and doing what other people tell them to. And I could tell you've never experienced happiness." At this point, Kanna said nothing. She simply looked away from Shippo. He was right. The boy, on the other hand, waited for Kanna's response.

"…Shippo…teach me…how to be happy." Kanna suddenly requested. Shippo almost fell back.

"W-What?" Shippo asked.

"Teach me to be…happy…" Kanna repeated. Shippo regained his cool and looked Kanna straight in they eye.

"Look…I may be a kid, but I know for a fact that you can't teach someone to be happy." Shippo said seriously. Kanna listened on. "You can only HELP someone be happy…because it's the person's own decision if she wants to be or not."

"…Then…I want to be happy…Shippo…I want to be." Kanna responded. "Help me…to be happy…" Shippo spotted the very core of Kanna's sadness. All her life, the poor girl has never experienced happiness. And it was like something in his heart urged him to do something about it. It didn't matter to him anymore if she was one of Naraku's spawned children.

"Sure, Kanna. I will." Shippo agreed, giving Kanna a warm, friendly smile. "Not only that, I'll be your friend as well." With this, Kanna froze. She came to the village to do something for Naraku, but when she heard about what Kagome was telling everyone, she was fascinated with it. And now, she meets this Shippo boy, and now she learns about happiness. Everything that Kanna encounters today, were all new to her. She never felt happiness in all her life. Kanna looked at Shippo…the one person who wanted to be her friend. Suddenly, Kanna felt something in her twitch once more. She breathed heavily. Since she was Naraku's "favorite child", he has entrusted her with her heart, knowing that Kanna would never betray him. _What is this I'm feeling…when I look at…Shippo? My…heart…it throbs…_ She bowed her head and heaved tired sighs. _This Shippo boy…he is so good to me… _And then once more, she shone her rarely seen smile at Shippo. The boy was once again astonished at how Kanna looked so pretty.

"Thank you…Shippo…" Kanna said.

"N-No problem." Shippo stuttered, still looking at Kanna's angelic face. Shippo gulped and thought to himself, _Oh man, what's this I'm feeling? Shippo, you bonehead! Pull yourself together! _He then snapped out of it. "Ehehehe, well Kanna, how about we talk about something else?"

"Sure…"


	4. The Innocence Of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shippo and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to the talented and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.**

"Um…Shippo…where exactly…are you taking me?" Kanna asked her friend, as Shippo was guiding her. Shippo has blindfolded her, and said that he would take her somewhere that'll make her happy.

"Juts wait a bit more, Kanna! We're almost there." Shippo said to the girl excitedly. Kanna could only hear the rustling of leaves and cracking of twigs as they moved. Suddenly, Shippo stopped. Kanna almost crashed on Shippo and asked what was going on.

"…Is everything…alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. We're here!" He said. Kanna felt her heart jump. "Okay, Kanna! Prepare for the happiest and most relaxing place on earth!" Shippo exaggerated too much on his introduction. "You can take off your blindfold now!" Kanna nodded and undid the knot on the cloth and freed her eyes from the blindfold. On the immediate moment Kanna's eyes came in contact with Shippo's surprise, she fell speechless. Before her stood a very small, but beautiful, crystal-clear lake. The area of the lake was enclosed with trees. It was secluded so that those who were in the area could enjoy a peaceful time. There was a small cascade at the northern end of the lake, which was connected to a beautiful river. The water glistened like diamonds as the sun hit it. Little fishes swam happily beneath the water. The fresh, wild air blew on Kanna's face, pushing her thick white locks behind her. There were no words to describe how happy and relaxed Kanna felt.

"…So…do you like it? It's supposed to be a secret, but I thought showing it to you would make you feel better." Shippo said to his friend.

"…Shippo…it's beautiful…" Kanna muttered, but Shippo caught it loud and clear. "I feel happy…just looking at it." Shippo smiled at Kanna.

"Yeah. It makes me feel happy, too. When I feel down, I come here." Shippo said. "The sight of peacefulness relaxes me." Kanna then became curious with the water. She moved forward and let her feet get wet at the edge of the lake. Kanna closed her eyes. She felt the water's soothing coolness penetrate her skin and go into the depths of her soul. Within this moment of bliss, Kanna forgot about everything around her: her problems, her duties…even Naraku. She just let herself be engulfed in the solace of happiness. Shippo just looked at the ivory figure standing in the water. _I'm so glad she's enjoying herself…_Shippo thought. Then he thought about how his heart stirred a while back. Shippo has never felt it before. It was just like happiness, but this time, his heart throbbed hard. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt all tingly inside. _Oh geez…it couldn't be…but…wow…she sure is pretty._ He thought. Shippo then looked at Kanna again. She was standing in the midst of the crystal waters, wind blowing her hair back…she looked like…a fairy. At that point, Shippo saw her as something beautiful, and not as one of Naraku's grotesque creations. Kanna then went out of the water and sat on the ground.

"I feel…so much better…" Kanna sighed. She felt her problems all drift away in the water.

"I'm glad you do." Shippo said to her, sitting next to her. They both watched the blue sky reel along, with clouds that formed all sorts of different things. It was picturesque, with all those little sparrows flying around.

"Such…a pretty sky…huh, Shippo?" Kanna asked the fox demon. Shippo concurred. She then looked at the fox demon. "Oh, hey…Shippo…could…you tell me more…about Valentine's Day?"

"Eh? OK. Kagome said that this Valentine's Day happens every February 14." Shippo started.

"February…14? That's today…" Kanna said to Shippo.

"Yes, it is. She said that this day is very special. It's kinda like a holiday where you value the one you love." Shippo explained to Kanna, who seemed to be drawn in the topic. "And not just any loved one. It's someone you love romantically…kind of like a boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend…?" Kanna's pale face suddenly had a streak of pink in it. _What's going on? _She thought to herself. _What is this? Why do I get this feeling when I'm with Shippo?_

"Yeah. And it's also the time when you declare your love for someone." Shippo explained what Kagome had told them earlier. "And then you give him/her gifts as a token of your devotion…"

"Oh…" Kanna simply said. While listening to Shippo, a question ran wildly in Kanna's mind. "Um…"

"Yeah?" Shippo asked the ghostly Kanna. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…Shippo…how does it feel…" Kanna paused for a while, picking her words carefully, so as to not offend Shippo. The fox youkai listened on. "…To fall in…love?" Kanna expected some sort of scream or gasp from Shippo, but there was only silence. Shippo was staring far into the horizon, thinking deeply about Kanna's question.

"…Kanna…I…" Shippo uttered. He admits to himself that has developed feelings for Kanna in only a short while, but it felt so real. It was the first time he had felt like this all of his young life. "…To fall in love is a wonderful feeling. Even more wonderful than happiness. Love is a feeling that surpasses all sadness…all gloom…all fear." Kanna paid attention to everything Shippo was saying. She then found out that what he's saying is true. Love is wonderful…_Was that the thing…I've been feeling this whole time I'm with…Shippo?_ She did forget all her problems, all her sadness…and whenever Shippo was there beside her, she felt she can take on anything. She now didn't care if he's one of the people trying to destroy Naraku. The only that matters to Kanna right now is to keep this real feeling from fading. Kanna, out of frustration with herself, faced Shippo. Shippo, fueled by his own frustration, also faced Kanna.

"Look-" Both of them said at the same time, which surprised them both.

"I know it's only been a short while, but-" They said it together again. It's like their thinking with one brain.

"I think I like you- more than a friend!" And until this last sentence, they still said the same thing. The sparrows in the forest flew up into the sky, the fish in the lake began to swim around vehemently and the cascade seemed to rush faster. Upon hearing this, Shippo fell silent. So did Kanna. They looked at each other intently. Shippo then felt a hot streak of embarrassment flood his face.

"…Well…I um…" Shippo kept on faltering with his words. "…Uh…I guess…you know now how I feel about you, Kanna…" He said to the now hot pink Kanna. Her once pale milky face was now colored in a bright shade of pink. She tried to conceal it from Shippo very hard.

"I…just…you know…didn't expect you…felt the same way." The fox demon finally managed to let out. "Kanna…I really, really like you. Spending time with you today, made me see another side of you…the mortal side of you…the one that experiences happiness, pain…and love." Kanna lifted her bowed head and tears began to well in her eyes. Her once dark, ebony eyes now shone with crystalline tears.

"Shippo, …you're the only one…who made me feel like…a real living being!" Kanna cried softly, tears rolling down her pale face. "You showed me how it feels to be happy, to experience having someone to lean on and to experience love…" Kanna drew closer to Shippo, and with one suave move, Kanna put Shippo in an embrace- something NEITHER of them expected she would do (yes, even Kanna didn't know she would actually HUG someone in her lifetime. She was created by Naraku, after all.). Shippo was sort of startled, but was deep in bliss, as Kanna hugged him. Instead of feeling cold and clammy like Naraku, Kanna was warm and gentle. Shippo returned the hug and consoled Kanna, so that she would stop crying.

"Shh…it's alright, Kanna…stop crying." Shippo said, patting his friend's back. Kanna then let go of Shippo and rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…I…just…felt like doing that…" Kanna said, a cute, flushed expression decorating her face. She then put up a straight face and held Shippo's hands.  
"Shippo…thank you. For everything, today." Kanna said sincerely, her soft voice filled with earnestness. "You treated me…like I'm no stranger…like I'm not some evil monster…not many people do that…"

"You are a wonderful person, Kanna. You deserve to be free." Shippo declared happily. "But…it is your choice if you want to keep on working for Naraku…after all…he could harm you if you betray him…and I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to die, Kanna." Kanna then smiled softly at Shippo, touched at his sweetness.

"That…may be the last time…you'll ever see me smile…" Kanna said to Shippo, the smile fading away. "But…I am happy…that I got to do it…and I am happy that I met…you." Just then, Kanna heard the sound of fluttering wings from the distance. "Saimyosho. I…I must be going…" As Kanna was about to leave, Shippo called her for one last time.

"Kanna! Wait!" The kitsune youkai ran after Kanna. Kanna turned around to see Shippo. "I…I want you to have this. It is Valentine's Day after all…and you're supposed to give the one you love a gift…so…here." Shippo placed something in Kanna's hand. "Take care of it. It's a sign that I'll always be with you." Kanna nodded and hugged Shippo for the last time. She then bade goodbye to Shippo. Shippo could've sworn he heard her whimpering, as she went away. Kanna then went into a cloud of miasma…and then she was gone. Shippo then found himself crying as well. He won't forget this day…the day he first fell in love…for real, that is. _Kanna…I know we'll meet again, but not like this…we'll be enemies again._ The thought of that made Shippo's heart sink. It was sad, but true. They would see each other again, but not as friends, but as opponents. Shippo miserably went back to the village to meet up with the others.


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shippo and the rest of the Inuyasha characters mentioned here. They all belong to the talented and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.**

Epilogue

Shippo went back to the village and immediately saw the gang by the village square. They seemed to have the Inuyasha-Kagome argument settled and done with. Kagome, Miroku and Sango were seated under a tree, while Inuyasha sat on a branch up in it. Kagome noticed Shippo and called him over.

"Shippo! Where've you been? You suddenly disappeared!" Kagome asked the demon boy worriedly.

"Yeah, one moment you were there, and the next you weren't!" Miroku added. "Let me guess, you went to get on a young village girl's good side, eh?" Miroku said lecherously.

"Puhlease, Miroku! I'm no lecher like you!" Shippo said, irritated. "I just went to throw some rocks into the secret lake."

"Oh…had a good time?" Sango asked him. Shippo nodded.

"So, what happened with you guys? Did Inuyasha overcome his blockheadedness?" Shippo said mischievously. Inuyasha put his hand on Tetsusaigai's hilt and threatened to cut Shippo in half. Kagome then said the magic words and sent Inuyasha falling face-first on the cold, hard ground.

"Well, Inuyasha still wouldn't give into the idea, but we know he loves Kagome anyway." Miroku said wittingly. Inuyasha's muffled, "I do not love Kagome!" could still be heard.

"Well, that's because dense people like Inuyasha think about nothing but fighting demons and gaining ultimate power." Kagome taunted.

"I do not! And I'm not dense!" Inuyasha protested angrily. Miroku and Sango laughed at yet another funny Inuyasha and Kagome moment. Shippo, however, was forcing out his laughter, because deep inside of him, he's been torn apart from the girl that he considered special and who considered _him_ special.

_Meanwhile, in Naraku's Bastion…_

"Did you get them, Kanna?" Naraku's wintry voice could be heard in the big room. Kanna stepped forward, now reunited with her mirror, and reported to Naraku.

"…The shards…are not with the…girl…" Kanna made-up an excuse. Naraku was being a bit suspicious.

"Really?" Naraku said in slight distrust.

"Yes. The…shards…are not in this…time…" Kanna continued to lie, and Naraku's suspicion adds up. "The girl…must've brought it back…to the 'present'…" Kanna said, a tiny drop of sweat trickling down the side of her face. And that didn't escape Naraku. He looked at Kanna with an evil smirk and "believed" her report.

"Okay then, Kanna. If you say so. I believe you." He said simply. "You may go now." Kanna said nothing and turned her back on Naraku. She then started moving, but Naraku's poisonous voice stopped her dead.

"But Kanna…the moment I find out you've been lying to me…" Naraku uttered. Kanna's heart throbbed uncontrollably due to fear. "You'll end up like your sister…I won't have any mercy on you." Kanna nodded, her back facing Naraku. And then she went off. When Kanna got out of Naraku's chamber, and away from any Saimyosho that might be lurking around, she stopped and took something out from her pocket.

"Shippo…we will meet again…but it's not going to be the same…" She looked at Shippo's top. Shippo had written some Japanese characters on it that said, "Shippo x Kanna". Kanna held it lovingly close to her chest, as she thought of the person she loved.

She thought of him tenderly, just as he thought of her tenderly.


End file.
